


bodies of dust, illuminated

by sunnymygal



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, M/M, So I had to write it, hope u enjoy ellie! <3, this fic would not leave my brainy brain, unbetaed we die like jet, user limitlist this is all ur fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnymygal/pseuds/sunnymygal
Summary: “Remember back when we first landed and we didn’t know each other? Like, at all?” He turns back to face the crater they’re on the edge of. “This was our very first mission. Charting this crater, right here. This is where Astrogaang sparked into existence.”They’re all silent for a couple moments, thinking about how crazy this past year has been. Each one of them has learned so much, experienced so much, felt so much. Suki thinks about her new best friends, and the love they’ve all found. She looks through the clear roof of the pod, at the inky black of open space. The soft blue of the glowing screens give everything a hazy overlay, and Suki feels true peace.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 59





	bodies of dust, illuminated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [limitlist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/limitlist/gifts).



> hey!! this fic is 100% inspired by @limit-list's astrogaang headcanons! it's 100% her idea, i just took the hcs and ran with them lol. please go check out ellie's blog, and the tag #astrogaang for some AWESOME content. ly ellie!  
> this is unbetad, so all mistakes are mine! if i randomly switched verb tenses, or something sounds awkward, or i have a typo, do try to find it in your heart to forgive me. i am just a measly teenager trying to write <3

_ well, even the great celestial hieroglyphs  
are bodies of dust illuminated, and if  
the heavens can be both sacred and dust  
oh, maybe so can the rest of us  
\- hieroglyphs, the oh hellos _

“Toph, you can’t just bend one of Jupiter’s moons at Jet because he stole your pudding”

“Yes, I can.”

“No, you can’t.”

Toph groans loudly. “You’re no fun, Katara.” She drapes herself across the table. “Where’s Zuko? He’s always up early.” 

Katara grins. “Probably out with Sokka. Apparently, they’re ‘collecting rock samples.’”

“Ah, yes. Collecting rock samples. Which is code for making out in one of the pods.”

“Pretty much.”

Aang strolls into the room, stretching and yawning. “Good morning Astrogaang! How are we this fine morning?” He ruffles Katara’s hair, settling his hands on her shoulders. “And where are Sokka, Zuko, and Suki?” 

Toph chews on her space food. “Sparky and Snoozles are off smooching, and Suki’s probably sleeping in.”

Sighing, Aang sits down. “But today is landing day! It’s officially been one year since we’ve arrived here on the moon.” Katara smiles at him.

“It’s okay! We have the party planned for tonight, don’t we? Mai, Ty Lee, and everyone else from Ba Sing Se sector will be there too. It’ll be fun!”

“I guess so.” 

“Zuko- mmf!” Sokka rocks back from the force of Zuko throwing himself onto him. He’d been woken up at five in the morning, dragged out into a pod, and driven to one of the abandoned mining sites. Zuko had immediately launched himself at Sokka, peppering him with kisses. He’s not complaining, not at all, but Sokka would like to know what’s got his boyfriend in such a great mood. 

“Okay- Zuko- babe. Babe, hold on.”

Zuko pulls away, face flushed and eyes sparkling. It makes Sokka smile himself, Zuko’s infectious grin rubbing off on him. “Yeah, Sokka?”

Sokka chuckles lightly. “Now, trust me, I’m not at all upset at all this, but what is going on? I mean, you booked it out of the ship and brought us all the way out here just to make out?” 

Zuko traces his thumbs over Sokka’s cheeks. “Maybe.”

“Mm, no. I don’t believe you.”

He laughs, knocking his forehead against Sokka’s. “I just...had a revelation, is all.”

“Care to share with the rest of the class?”

“I will. Later.” Zuko smiles, mischievously. “But right now, I just really want to kiss my boyfriend.”

Sokka smiles back. “Aye aye, Lieutenant.”

  
  
  


The party is surprisingly fun.

For a spaceship on the moon, they have a ridiculous amount of party supplies. Somehow, the deck is strewn with streamers and fairy lights, the vast expanse of space a glorious backdrop for the festivities. The food leaves a bit to be desired, but they are in space and everything’s rationed. Suki chats with Mai and Ty Lee, recalling her latest escapades as head engineer. 

“Yeah, honestly, Smellerbee and Sokka are the only valid ones. Haru can stay, but that mustache is on thin ice.” Mai snorts into her glass, Ty Lee covering her giggles with her hand. Haru himself walks past them, giving a small wave. They all burst into laughter as he leaves.

“Guys. Guys, stop, this is mean,” Ty Lee wheezes out. 

“You’re still laughing, Ty Lee.”

“I’m trying not to!”

Suki spots Aang and Katara enter the room, waving them over. The five of them find a place in the corner to sit, away from the rest of the party. Distantly, Suki notes that Zuko and Sokka are still nowhere to be found. 

“Hey, guys, has anyone seen the lovebirds?” Suki asks, looking around the room.

“They ran off early in the morning. Pretty sure they’re still out there- OH, HEY GUYS!” Katara stands up and frantically waves towards the door. Zuko and Sokkka walk in, Sokka’s hand around Zuko’s waist. “Jeez, they’re even more all-over-each-other than usual.” 

It’s obvious today is a special day- Zuko’s smiling more than he ever has before, and Sokka’s got a goofy grin plastered across his face. The two of them wave off the questioning look the rest of the gang gives them, looking at each other. 

“We’ll tell you guys later. There’s no rush, anyways.” Sokka sips his drink, the picture of innocence. Suki doesn’t believe it for a second. 

The night (well, as close to night as it can be on the literal moon) passes on relatively uneventfully. Suki mingles with everyone, using the party to catch up with people that work on the other side of the ship. She hypes up Jin, who’s been angsting over whether she should ask out the cute assistant tech. Song, she thinks, is her name. 

When the party dwindles to an end, Aang shoves them all in a pod and drives across the bumpy surface of the moon. They’re all tired, but the company is nice, and no one refuses an Astrogaang get together. The pod comes to a stop, and Aang turns to them all with an excited smile. 

“Remember back when we first landed and we didn’t know each other? Like, at all?” He turns back to face the crater they’re on the edge of. “This was our very first mission. Charting this crater, right here. This is where Astrogaang sparked into existence.” 

They’re all silent for a couple moments, thinking about how crazy this past year has been. Each one of them has learned so much, experienced so much, felt so much. Suki thinks about her new best friends, and the love they’ve all found. She looks through the clear roof of the pod, at the inky black of open space. The soft blue of the glowing screens give everything a hazy overlay, and Suki feels true peace. 

“By the way, Sokka and I are getting married.”

_ “Pardon me?!”  _

Katara grabs her brother by his shoulders. “You’re serious?” Sokka grins and nods his head. Suki just stares at him openmouthed. Aang pumps his fists in the air.

“Space wedding!” 

_ 'cause I've seen the line of ocean and shore  
the tumbling tide of water and soil  
and I've seen the day's fading begin  
the gradient wake of the sun that spins  
around, again.   
_

**Author's Note:**

> why do i like proposal fics so much? because they're spectacular, thats why  
> drop some kudos and/or a comment if u enjoyed!! im @beepboopbitch on tumblr if u wanna say hi <3


End file.
